


super duper nasty torture

by shellheart



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Just to be safe, This Is Bad Dont Read It Please, context for "fugly buzzcut motherfucker": she calls him that in the manga, uhh tagging this as mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellheart/pseuds/shellheart
Summary: junko roasts everyone and gets fucking annihilated





	super duper nasty torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfishInsomniac (knightedheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightedheart/gifts).



> junko drags the dead and then dies: the fic

She lost.

As quoted by that super duper highschool emo chick, she hadn’t had to say that in a long time. 

She lost.

She lost, and must pay the consequences.

She lost, and must suffer from the most spectacular, the most devastating, the most nastiest.. the most…

Pleasurable punishment. 

Super, duper, nasty, torture!

Everyone in the courtroom looked at her in shock and slight disgust- she could clearly see Naegi’s face, daring her to do something. Well, just his- hyekhyekhyek- luck!

She slammed the button- the glorious, beautiful, despair-inducing red button- and everything was set into motion. The courtroom fell apart, and behind her stood a spaceship- then a ball launcher- then a cage- then… then- oh, what-fucking-ever. Let’s just get this show on the road!

She was launched into what was.. mock space? Real space? Didn’t matter, the stars were glorious! Hurtling into the air at explicitly whatever the fuck miles per hour! 

Just like super highschool level… was he a student? 

She plummeted to the ground. She could just barely feel herself over all this… She couldn’t process the exact emotion because toppling out of the big shit metal hell room, and having chains strapped around her neck, and being slammed into a pole. That sound… was it, mayhaps, perhaps, the sound of the ball launcher revving up? A mitt and bat popped up as a uncountable amount of steel- no, metal- no, leather- no, wait- doesn’t fucking matter, it was as dramatic as drama could reach! They came, hit, rebounded, and came again.

Just like super highschool level fugly buzzcut motherfucker.

The pole disappeared, as though it evaporated. Into the motorcycle she went, and into the spherical steel hellball she went. Going, going, going… she could feel something inside of her. Probably her brain liquifying. Haha, oh fucking well! The cage lit up in a honorific show of dazzling blue electric lights. She could just feel her skin burning- slightly. Marvelous!

Just like super highschool level narwhal brother killer. 

The cage deconstructed, and turned itself into fences and spears and pokey thingies. And then, the fire started. She was lit into an alluring array of reds and oranges and that other color. She didn’t like that color. Yucky color. She succumbed to the flames, hair singed. In the distance, sirens. Slightly closer, the sirens. Right fucking behind, the sirens. Hanging over her, plummeting down, the sirens- oh yeah, and the firetruck too. Can’t forget that. It crashed with a boom that put everything to a small halt. The sizzling tires felt like music to her ears.

Just like super highschool level emo goth swirly weave bitch.

The truck deconstructed in less than a second. It turned to fences, and in the distance, rumbling. Rumbling, rumbling, rumbl…. Oh, and there it was. The.. ex… exy… Whatever, she didn’t buttfuck the entire world just to know the name of some dumb machinery. Down, down, down it came! Beautiful. Fucking beautiful. Too bad it smells like shit. She should’ve cleaned the damn thing off when she had the chance. Not fantastic. It packed quite the punch, though, and was fucking pummeled by the grabby-toothy thing.

Just like super highschool level girl-with-a-dick: the game.

The scene unfolded into a small escalator belt thing. On the seat she sat, holding what was the last thing she felt attached to. She.. she.. Oops! No angst in this christian manga! Each time it came down, she was lifted off her seat a bit. Down, down, down it smashed, and up, up, up, it cranked. This continued until she was directly below it. And, without a final word, and surveying the beyond horrified faces of… of her classmates, it came down. Down, down, upon her.

Just like super highschool level herself.


End file.
